Open Air festival
by superfelix
Summary: Alex and Bobby listen to music. They spend a nice, hot day at the air. Pure fluff, just fun.


Danie, I have to thank you so much. You helped me so quickly and put my English in the right form.

For a_** Livejournal law & order 100 Challenge**_, but I need a few more words for this one. ;o)

**Summary**: Alex and Bobby listen to music. They spend a nice, hot day at the air. Pure fluff, just fun.

**Disclaimer: **I earn no money from this thing, nor do I profit in any other way from it. Involved persons are only borrowed and always go back to their owner.

**A/N:** Because I was at the 06.11.2008 at the Tempodrom and see KEANE…it was so wonderful.

Your comments make me glad. Have fun with my story and please review...

* * *

**Title: **open air festival

**Challenge topic: **Choose

**Characters: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Rating****:** K+

* * *

**O****pen Air Festival**

**

* * *

**It is a hot Saturday in New York. Bobby and Alex had a few days off and Alex has invited her partner to an open air festival, twenty-four bands in twenty-four hours, she visited the last two years alone. But this year she won't be alone, she wants someone huge with her. Whenever she goes to something like this, she ends up standing behind a big guy, her line of vision is blocked and he takes away her sight.

But this year she has Bobby with her, the biggest guy she knows.

"Do you want water?" Alex asks, because she sees drops of sweat on Bobby's temples and his forehead.

"That would be great, thanks." he says as Alex passes him a bottle from her backpack.

They lie on a big blanket and listen to the music from the stage. It was a wonderful day here at the festival. Bobby hasn't had this much fun in a long time.

They saw Travis in the first line. His elbows and Alex's mouth brought them before the stage. But after the entrance a few bands, which neither of them like much entered the stage and they left their places to spread out the blanket in the grass and have a pick nick.

"How long to Keane, Alex?" Bobby asks. This is Alex's most favoured band and he knows that the only reason she came is because of Tom, Tim and Richard here.

"Just one band and then they should have their hour." Alex replies, with her nose in the program.

"You like them much?" he asks with amusement.

"You have to hear Tom's voice and then you will understand." she says with shining eyes.

After another half hour and only an half to Keane, Alex asks: "You're having fun, aren't you?" She is a bit concerned. She surprised Bobby with the tickets and said that he had to come with her. He didn't have a chance to say no.

"It is fantastic and Travis were so great. I like them a lot and if you say Keane is lovely too, I believe you." he answers. "Let's take all of our stuff and then we enter the stage again."

"Yes" Alex replies and smiles toward her partner. They pack the bottles, plates and the blanket and go to the stage.

But this time they try did not have the luck of the morning. Alex and Bobby stand several meters behind the stage and many people stand before them.

"Bobby I can't see anything." Alex yells because the music is so loud.

"Up on my shoulders, Alex." and Bobby crouches before her to let her sit on him.

Until now only her daddy let her sit on his shoulders and even then, Alex was a little girl, so she hesitates a bit.

"C'mon Alex, just a few minutes and they will come." Bobby yells too.

"Okay, let's try it, but if I weigh too much, you let me down again." Alex says and climbs on Bobby. She feels fine, fantastic. Now she is up more than two meters over the ground and sees how Tom, Tim and Richard enter the stage. They start their entrance with: Perfect Symmetry.

Alex screams and yells out loud, now would begin sixty wonderful minutes and she would see everything. Bobby holds her tight, she feels safe.

Bobby feels fantastic too. It is hot, but Alex is light, like a feather. Okay, maybe a few more pounds, but he likes the feel of her weight, the feeling of her strong thighs around his neck and the music is also great.

As Tom says that they now play the last song, Alex starts to screech even louder. She sings every song with the band and perceives that Bobby is also having fun. She asks a few times if she should come to the ground, but Bobby tells her that she is fine.

Next to her and Bobby stand another couple in the same position. She on his shoulders, and he dancing with her. During the refrain of Black Burning Heart, the girl takes her shirt and pulls it over her head, to show Tom everything she had.

Alex looks at her and likes her spontaneity. A second later and Alex does the same, grabbing her top and pull it over her head too. She passes it to Bobby and yells even louder for the song text.

Bobby is a bit perplexed. The sweet brunette next to him takes off her shirt. He has to blink and then looks away, because he doesn't want to stare. It is not the first time he has seen the bare breasts of a woman, but in public, he can't remember. Oh there was the year in Germany and his vacation at the Baltic Sea…there, but that was the beach, he thinks and smirks.

But then he gets something from Alex. It is moist, green and soft...her shirt? He saw that she has no bra under this little top as she picked up him in this morning. _So now she sits topless on you, Goren? _Dear, what should to do?

With the thoughts of a half naked Alex on him, Bobby starts to rock and Alex starts to scream, because of Bobby's movements. "No Bobby, hold me."

He tries, but it doesn't work. Alex falls down and lands on top of Bobby. He can see the bare, sweaty upper part of her body. Alex's pretty breasts gleam, because of the salty liquid.

Bobby looks into Alex's eyes and both start to laugh. Alex gets on her knees and Bobby hands Alex her shirt, she pulls it over her head.

"Thanks for the soft landing." she says, once she is covered again.

"No prob. Thanks for the nice view." he says without blushing and his lips curling.

"I hope you enjoyed the day as much as me."

"I did and now, with this ending, I will have a very good reminder at Keane."

"Haha...thank you."

"Do you show every one, whose music you like your..." Bobby lowers his head to her breasts. „...your breasts?"

„No...only Tom." Alex says and both start again to laugh.

"Thanks for coming with me to this."

"Thanks for the invitation. It really was a perfect day." Bobby says as Alex parks in front of his house. He leans to his partner and kisses her on her cheek, before he gets out of the car. As he enters his apartment, he switches on the computer, buys online, the three Keane records. Afterwards he starts to draw a picture of Alex's perfect naked body.

**The end**

**

* * *

A/N:** No, I never show Tom Chaplin my breasts.


End file.
